A Lonely Love
by Miss AlyB
Summary: Ever since That Day, Cat has changed. She's not the same girl she was, but she desperately wants that girl back. Can she find herself again after she gets imprinted on? What happens when her brother phases and reveals all? A wolf is supposed to protect their imprint from anything; can Embry protect Cat from her most dangerous enemy? Herself? NOT COMPLETE! Read and Review! Embry/OC
1. Prologue

**CPOV**

_**CRASH!**_ Slamming the front door, I ran crying into my bedroom.

"Cat! What did he do? Cat?! Answer me!" My older brother demanded.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked as my bathroom door crashed shut.

_How __could__ he do this to me?! He said he loved me! I __**LOVED**__ him! I trusted him! ARGGGGGGG! I can't take it! _

"C'mon, Cat, let me in. Cat? Cat?! Catherine! Are you there? Open the damn door," Theo screamed as he tried to open the locked door.

I couldn't hear him anymore. I couldn't hear anything anymore. _Pain. _I watched as my blood slowly streamed from my wrists and land into a puddle on my bathroom floor. _Razors_, I thought, _best thing I ever bought. _

"Catherine? Come on! This isn't funny anymore! Let me in or so help me God I'll break down this damned door! Let me in!"

The last thing I heard was the impact his body made on the door as he watched horrified as I lay in a pool of my blood. After that there was only blessed darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**CPOV**

**_A month later_**

"Why do we _have_ to move again?" I complained.

"Aw c'mon Cat! It'll be fun!" Theo tried to convince me.

"No it won't. Have you even seen the place Dad wants us to live in? There are only two bedrooms! We'll have to share! There won't be any privacy. We'll never get a chance to just be alone," I whined.

"It won't be that bad. Besides you shouldn't be alone anyways," he reminded me. That quickly shut me up. "And I'm not _that _bad. Think of it as a party that never ends. It'll be fun to share a room."

"Your funeral," I muttered.

"Hey! There will be no talk of funerals or anything of the sort. So just suck it up and go put the rest of your boxes in the truck," Theo instructed me.

When I got back, I said, "Why do we have to move so far away?!"

"La Push isn't that far away, kiddo. It's only five hours away, and the smaller house will be easier to manage."

"You mean that a smaller house will make spying on my easier," I snapped.

"It's not just because of you that we're moving, Kitty Cat. The world doesn't revolve around you. I wanted us to move back to the place that I grew up in." A voice called from around the corner. "And Theo needs to move back there." I heard him whisper to himself.

_What did Theo have to do with this?_ I wondered. I examined my eighteen year old brother. Theo was at least six foot, if not taller. At my small 5'1, he towered over me. I had to admit that although right now he was being a pain, he really was the best brother anyone could ever have. He had always been protective and caring towards me. His protectiveness began when I was six – ten years ago – and our mother walked out on us with her new boyfriend she met at a local bar. Lately he's been going overboard protecting me.

It started when I was in the hospital for "observation." While I was there under twenty four hour observation, Theo ran home to "Cat-proof" the house – which is a task in itself. Our house has four bedrooms and three bathrooms with a large garage attached to the side. Theo went and took out everything sharp or medical in the entire house. He hid scissors, knives, any pills in the house, anything sharp enough to cut skin, and _razors_. To this day, I still don't know where he put everything.

I stayed in the hospital for a week due to severe depression. During that time, Dad bought a small house in the even small town of La Push, the place Dad was born and raised. He told me the news as soon as he officially sold our house a week after I had been admitted. I was discharged but got sent back a day later when I tried to jump out the window. It wasn't until yesterday that I was released – with thousands of anti-depressant pills, I might add.

I honestly couldn't tell you what made me jump out our second story window onto hard cement. At the time, I wasn't sad or anything. I was more . . . numb than anything. I couldn't feel anything. It wasn't the first time that I've felt that way either. Generally, I'm a very peppy person, talkative and full of sunshine. But there are times in my life when I feel as if I've lost all my emotions. I just literally can't feel anything. I was already furious with Dad for moving us away. I was left alone in my room – with the door open – so I could finish packing a few items I'd need on the ride to our new "home." I needed an escape. I felt trapped. I felt numb. There window was there.

I spent two more weeks in the hospital in the Intensive Care Unit for cracked ribs and a slight fracture in my back. The doctors keep saying I was insanely _lucky _because my head didn't hit the concrete too hard. Like I care. Due to the fracture in my back, I'm confined to a wheelchair for two more weeks in a complicated back brace that barely allows me to turn my head. That didn't stop Dad and Theo from making me still put boxes on my lap and taking them out to the moving van that will take me to my own personal hell.

When we get to La Push, there's supposed to be some doctor – Dr. Cullen, I think – that will help me with physical therapy for my back. I have to basically relearn how to walk. The doctors here say that the fracture would have been made worse had I not used the wheelchair and could have resulted in paralysis.

There are days when I wouldn't hesitate to do it again, but there are also days when I'm so thankful I'm still alive. My mood changes so quickly and inexpertly that I feel almost bipolar. I wasn't always so depressed and suicidal. It was That Day that caused me to be pushed me over the edge. Ever since Mom left us, I remember having times when I was extremely sad and my emotions left me. I was never this suicidal though. It was because of what He did that this happened to me. He did this to me. And no I'm not talking about the higher power "He." I could never compare Him to God. He didn't deserve it. I can't think about that. I'm not allowed to. It's bad for my health, literally.

All I can think about is this new place I'm being condemned to. I'd never admit this to Dad or Theo out loud, but a part of me was excited for a fresh start. No one would know me there. No one would know about That Day because they weren't there That Day. Yeah, a new beginning would be nice.

I just hope they never find out what had happened That Day. If they did, I swear I'd just die.

* * *

_**Be sure to write me a review to let me know how I'm doing! **_


	3. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

The pack was all here at Sam and Emily's waiting for some new family to arrive in La Push. After patrol, Sam herded us all to his house. Because the new family's house is only three doors down, their house seemed like the best meeting place. Plus, Emily has food.

According to Sam, the father of the new family grew up here, and since he was once a part of the pack, his son was supposed to have the wolf gene too. Some of began to doubt it when he learned he was already eighteen. Sam's only two years older than him. I mean for God's sake, Seth was _fourteen _when he phased. Because Sam told us that their mother walked out on them with some guy she just met, I know that a few of us were thinking that maybe she'd cheated before. I definitely sympathized with the boy. I mean our situations were about the same, if not reversed.

My own family situation was speculated too. Due to the fact I'd phased, my mother would have had to have had a fling with someone with the wolf gene who currently lived here in La Push. The only men who _could_ be my biological dad were all married at that time. For the son, Theo, his mother was married, but she may have had a fling and produced him. I knew from experience that it's not any fun when your parentage was constantly speculated by others – even if it is my own pack members wondering.

We were all supposed to be nice to this new family because, apparently, their ancestor had single-handily defeated two vampires on his own. The pack was much smaller back then – only about four wolves at one time – because of that he had been on his own when a mated couple passed through and started threatening the tribe. That quickly shut some members – Paul in particular – about having to help out a family we didn't even know yet. Taking down one vampire on your own was something sort of a miracle. So I can only imagine how hard it must have been to take down _two._

Paul, being the man-whore that he is, keeps talking about how he'll hopefully get to know the daughter on a very personal level. When he accidentally let that thought slip during patrol, Quil said, "Yeah if she's not imprinted on by somebody first." I'd never admit it out loud, but I kind of hoped that I could be the one to do that.

I haven't imprinted yet unlike Sam, Quil, and Jared. I'll admit: I'm lonely. I see how accepted and loved they are by their imprints, and I want that. Because of my possible parentage – although we all assume, hope really, that it was Sam's father – I never felt completely accepted. I always felt like the odd man out. I may sound like a complete girl by thinking this but I wanted that unconditional love that came with imprinting.

"They're heeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeeeee," Jared said trying to sound ominous. I glanced out the window and saw a car passing Emily's with a moving van right behind it.

"Let's get this over with already," Paul snapped. "I'm tired." With that we all herded out the house and made our way down to the neighborhood.

Sam called out to the new family, "Hey. I'm Sam. We're here to help move furniture inside."

"Oh yes. Sam Uley. I know all about you. I'm Ethan. Thanks for helping out. If you could open the van and start moving in the large couch to the living room. It's the last thing we packed, so it should be the first thing you boys will be able to reach. I'll join you all inside in a moment. I have to help my daughter out of the car. She had an, erm, accident," he said uncomfortably.

We all went to go open the van and start moving everything inside. It was once Jake and I got the couch inside and started to head back to the truck to get more that we saw her.

"Whoa. Check her out. Wonder what could have happened," Jake commented.

I looked at her. She was pretty with long dark hair and beautiful skin. I couldn't tell how tall she was because of the freaking _wheelchair_ she was sitting in. It was at that moment she chose to look up towards us. I was suddenly looking into the most beautiful, amazing brown eyes ever. They made me feel as if I could get lost inside them. I felt my world shift. Nothing else mattered compared to this girl sitting in front of me. Nothing. She was my world now. She was everything to me.

_Yes! I did it! I finally imprinted! Take that Paul!_ I thought joyously.

Jake studied my face for a long time and finally said, "Congrats man. I'll go tell the others. You go talk to her."

Panic gripped me. "What am I supposed to say to her?"

"Try asking her name first." With that, Jake walked away.

I approached the angel before me. Suddenly, my path was blocked. "May I help you?" I heard a rude voice ask me.

_Theo_, I thought as I looked at a guy about as tall as the rest of the pack. "Just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Embry. You must be Theo." I tried, and failed, to look only at him but my eyes kept drifting back to her.

"Yeah, I am. And that's my little sister Cat. I'll tell her you said hello. Bye Embry," he said clearly dismissing me. With no other choice, I walked back to the rest of the pack.

"Why are you over here?" Jared asked. "You should be talking to Cat."

"I tried!"I exclaimed exasperated. "Her older brother came and interrupted my attempts to talk to her. He doesn't know about," I gestured to us, "all this, right?"

"No. Ethan told my dad that he told Theo and Cat the legends as bedtime stories when they were toddlers. He doubts they remember. If they even do remember the stories, then I don't think he would have figured the rest out. That's pretty hard to do from across the state," Jake said.

Something occurred to me. "How do you know her name Jared?"

"We overheard her dad talking to her saying something about how a fresh start will be good for her and that she'll see Dr. Cullen tomorrow for an evaluation."

I started to get slightly angry. "And just what is he evaluating? How good her blood will taste?"

"You know he doesn't drink human blood. Calm down. You don't want her to find out about you because you phased before she properly learned your name, do you?" Sam said. I sighed. "Let's finish moving this stuff inside and then we'll get a chance to talk to them."

* * *

After we got everything inside and relatively close to where they'll permanently stay, we were invited to sit and have some water.

With all the subtlety of a jack hammer Paul said, "So what happened to you? Why are you in the chair?"

She flinched and said nothing. "There was an accident," Theo answered shortly. Neither of them offered up anything else.

I guess this was because of the imprint bond: I could feel her nervousness and sadness. I was about to change the subject when she beat me to it by saying, "So what do you do for fun around here? Oh, wait. I don't mean to sound rude. It's just that this is just such a small town. Nothing much happens in a small town." I could tell that she was chatty. When she wanted to be, that is.

"Oh you'd be surprised what happens around here. From what I can tell so far, you'll never be bored," Jake said.

"That's not an answer," she pointed out.

"We have bonfires a lot," I offered.

Her interest was caught. "That's so cool! We never had anything like that back home. What do you do at a bonfire?" I winced at her mention of her house as 'home.'

"La Push comes with its own unique story. We have legends that have passed down from generation to generation –"

"In more ways than one," Paul interrupted.

"So the council tells the legends while we eat," I finished.

"Legends? What are they about?" She asked.

"You'll just have to come to one," I said. Hopefully I didn't sound too hopeful she'd come.

"I'd love to!" I smiled.

"Cat. . ." Theo said warningly.

"No Theo that would be fine." Her dad said as he walked in. "You should go with her. It would do you both good to be reminded of the stories. If you're not careful, they can become a big part of your life here."

Sam said, "We're having one tonight to welcome you back. "Harry and Billy will be there along with some others."

"I'd love to see them again. They were good friends of mine when I was a boy," he informed his children.

"I don't know, Dad." Theo sounded hesitant. _Please come! Please bring Cat!_ I thought.

"A bonfire sounds like _fun._ A new _adventure_, right Theo?" She asked emphasizing 'fun' and 'adventure' as if they held a significant meaning we could understand.

He glared at her. "Fine. We'll go."

"You boys should go too," their dad said. "You probably have other things you'd want to do. Embry can I talk to you for a moment." The others glanced at me. I knew what they were thinking even without phasing: Did he know about the imprint?

They left and Cat and Theo went to a room off the living room. "Is there something else you need?"

"I need to talk to you. Come outside with me?" He looked specifically towards the door Cat and Theo left open. _Great. . .that meant that he didn't want to be overheard._

"Sure. . ."

Once the front door was safely shut he said, "I know about the imprint. I was wondering if I'd have to deal with that. Let's just get one thing straight here, Embry. The last thing Catherine needs right now is some boy messing up her life even more. If you don't mess up her life, then we won't have a problem. Will we have a problem, Embry?"

"Of course not!" I denied. "I'd never hurt her. I'd rather die."

"Good." He hesitated. "Just do me a favor? Don't mention dying or her getting hurt around here okay? Good bye Embry. I'll see you at the bonfire. Oh and one more thing. If you dare hurt Catherine, I promise you this: you'd be running patrol with only three legs." Leaving the threat hanging in the air, he entered the house and shut the door.

A small part of me wondered what was so wrong with mentioning death or her getting hurt. The rest of me couldn't stop thinking, _I imprinted! I won't be alone anymore. _I could only hope she'd love me back one day.

* * *

**_So will Theo phase? Will Embry find out about Cat's emotional problems? Keep reading to find out! And don't forget to review!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

**CPOV**

_I'm going to throw up._ We had just arrived at Sam's house and I could see all the people behind the open window. We easily entered through the open window. I found it strange. I knew that they were – obviously – expecting us, but weren't they worried about someone breaking in? Granted, La Push was such a small place, but that doesn't mean there's never crime. I hope _something_ interesting happens around here. Anything would do.

I still don't understand why we had to come here of all places. I understood that we needed to move. I would have insisted that we move somewhere else . . . well I would have depending on my mood – it always comes down to that. But why _here_ in this God forsaken town? _At least this place has hot half-naked guys_, I thought semi-satisfied. I laughed. Theo would kill them if he knew exactly what I thought of them. A thought suddenly hit me: That would be entertaining, Theo trying to kill them.

Theo is normally a pretty intimidating person with his six foot frame and strong muscles. I'm not entirely sure why I felt this way, but I have a feeling that if it came down to it, anyone of those guys could take down my brother. Even young Seth who looks more like he's eighteen than fifteen.

"Ethan! You're back! It's so good to see you! Look at how much your children have grown!" I heard a perky woman exclaim.

"This is Sue Clearwater. She's Seth and Leah's mother. Sue this is my son Theo and my daughter Catherine," Dad introduced us.

"Cat," I corrected automatically. I regretted speaking. I flinched when the adults looked me up and down with concern and curiosity plain in their eyes.

After a flurry of introductions, Theo and I settled outside with a plate of food on our plates. I took a moment to study this peculiar group. All they guys had a plate piled high with food. At first I thought all the food at the tables were a little excessive. I mean it looked as if Emily was waiting for an army to come through. When I saw how much each boy had on his plate, I realized she was expecting an army – an army of boys. All the guys were just as tall as Theo, and some were taller than even him! _What steroids was everyone taking?_

When I finished glancing at them for fear of being caught, I again noticed a girl with brown eyes who looked extremely sad. My goodness, she looked even sadder than **_I_** do when I'm having one of my "phases." My heart immediately went out to her as I wondered what could have happened to make her look so depressed. _Bella_. Her name randomly popped into my head. She's the chief's daughter. It was nice of her to come when she seemed so sad. I made it a personal mission to try to befriend her because I know what it's like to feel so depressed and alone.

"Are you going to be going to the local high school here?" I heard a voice next to me ask.

One of the boys sat down next to me, on the side opposite of Theo of course. Now what was his name? "Embry, right?" He nodded seeming pleased I remembered. "I'm not sure. I think I will. Dad said that it's a small school which means I'll probably have at least one of you guys in my class."

He looked worried. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope." I didn't offer anything else. Having at least one of them in my class or classes meant that they could keep an eye on me when Dad and Theo couldn't. That's what my dad really meant when he said it was a small school. Less room for me to slip up.

I shook my head. I was determined to be better here. It was the place my father grew up in. He loved it here, and I will too. I was the one to say that I missed the girl that I used to be. I'm going to get her back. It might as well happen here in La Push. I wasn't leaving here anytime in the near seeable future.

Two other boys approached us. "Hope you go to school with us. I have a feeling you won't be so bad to hang out with."

I channeled my old self and let out what I hope was a carefree laugh. "Thanks. I think? I have a feeling you guys won't be so bad either." They glanced at each other that seemed to hold a significant meaning between them. "What's with the glance? Am I wrong? You all are bad people? What? Do you not turn in your homework on time? Scandalous!" I tried to look horrified.

I must have channeled her pretty well because they laughed and said, "You're not half bad."

"Again, thank you?" I said making it sound like a question.

"So _did_ you remember the legends?" One of them asked. _Jacob_, my mind told me.

"I remember bits and pieces of it. I remember something about wolves and . . . cold ones, right?" They looked impressed. "Yeah. Contrary to popular belief," I glanced to the left at Theo, "I do remember some things.

Theo tried to look innocent. He failed. "So let me get this straight. You can remember stories you heard when you like four, but you can't remember what you have for breakfast today?" I huffed in annoyance. _What __did__ I eat this morning? Oh Lord, he's right._

All four of them laughed at me. "So what do you do around here? Besides laughing at something my mean brother says that is." I clarified.

Embry smiled again. "There are always the bonfires. We run."

"A lot," Jacob said.

"Too much sometimes," the third one grumbled.

"I'm so sorry; I really am. What's your name again?" I blushed.

"Quil. At your service, ma'am."

I smiled. Embry glared at him. "Nice to meet you," I said. "Running around here must be nice. The forest seems like the ideal running spot. It must be nice go and just be alone," I said wistfully. I would never be allowed to be alone for a very long time – that is _if_ I'm ever allowed to be alone.

Quil looked mortified for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about. . ." his voice trailed off.

I was confused for a second, but then the answer came to me as I realized where I was sitting. "Oh no you're fine. Believe me. I'm not going to be stuck in this chair indefinitely. I'm seeing the doctor tomorrow and then he'll decide when I get out. It shouldn't be too long now. Hopefully only another two weeks."

"What happened?" Embry asked quietly.

Theo glared at him. "An accident." Neither of us said anymore as we stared down at our food.

All of them looked skeptical. I know they realize that there's something not quite right with that explanation, but there was no way in hell I was about to get into it.  
Trying to change the subject, Jacob said, "Oh look. My dad's about to start the legends. You'll like 'em Cat. It's almost magical the first time you hear everything."

"Gets old after the first a hundred times though," Quil said laughing.

"You love them. At least I hope you will. Better listen carefully. These legends have a way of intertwining themselves into your life," my dad said as he sat down next to Theo. He glanced at Jacob, Quil and Embry as though they were all in on some big secret neither Theo nor I could even begin to comprehend. Maybe I wasn't the only one with secrets around here. La Push may turn out to be more interesting than I originally thought.

* * *

"What would you do if we told you that the legends were true? If we told you vampires and werewolves really do roam Earth?" Jacob asked me in a spooky voice.

"I'd have you committed," I laughed.

"So you don't think they could even be a little true?" He persisted.

"Jacob. . ." Embry said warningly. _What?_

"Yes." Both of them stared at me as if I had a second head. "I mean all legends have to come from somewhere right? I think that parts of the legend are true. A long time back there may have been men who protected the tribe from other travelers that weren't as pale as them. See? Possible. The magic of time transformed real life for the men in that time period into a supernatural world for us." Now it seemed like I had gotten everyone's attention on me during my little speech. "I mean anything's possible, right?"

I got no response from anyone. Oh yeah, something weird was definitely going on here. Since I have nothing else to do in the near-distant future I might as well try to figure it out.

_How bad could it really be? Famous last words_, I thought dryly. _Famous last words._

* * *

**_Hey, y'all! I've been having a LOT of wifi problems lately. So if I am unable to update in a timely fashion, then blame the wifi. I'm trying to update at least once a day until either the story's done or August 7th, I have classes again. Anyways, I hope y'all liked this one! Review and let me know how I'm doing!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I really am. I was just uninspired and before I continue, I would like to thank those of you who have followed my story I really do appreciate it. Unfortunately I was unable to update sooner because I was discouraged by the lack of reviews. I can only assume that y'all are enjoying my story. Please drop me a review so I can know for sure.**

* * *

**CPOV**

**_DING DONG!_**

"Door bell!" I screamed.

"No shit Cat. Why don't you answer it?" My brother grumbled at me.

I stuck out my tongue. "Who is it Cat?" Dad asked.

I looked out the window and froze. "Umm . . . Embry? We just saw each other. I wonder what he wants."

"I think I know. I'll go out and talk to him. I'll be back in a moment." Dad stepped outside with the door closed.

"That's weird. What do you think they're talking about?" I asked.

"Who cares? Now shut up. I've got a headache and going to bed. I don't want to hear any of your crazy theories tonight," Theo said.

"Crazy!" I protested.

"Yeah crazy. Your imagination is so big it could wrap around Earth. Twice. Night." He left.

"Well _good_ night to you too." I muttered.

"Cat. Embry would like to talk to you," Dad said just as Embry walked in behind him. _Thanks for the badly timed warning, Dad._ "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Hey," he said nervously.

"Hi?"

"So what's up?"

I laughed. "You came to my house. You tell me," I said.

"Oh right. I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow. It's a Saturday so there won't be any school. I didn't know if maybe you'd want to hang out. We could . . . do something. . ." he trailed off.

"What, there's nothing exciting to do around here? Shocker," I teased.

"Don't worry. Things will start picking up. It's not too boring here. We could do whatever you want. What do you think?" He waited expectantly for my answer.

"Sure."

"Really?" He seemed surprised I said yes.

"Yeah. You, Jacob, and Quil seem like you'll keep things interesting."

His face fell. "Oh. I was thinking about it just being you and me," he said.

"Like a date?" I asked suspiciously.

"Or just as friends. Whichever." Based on his expression, I had a feeling I knew which one he'd rather it be.

"Let's go with the latter," I said.

"Really?" Again he looked as if I just told him the legends I heard two hours ago were actually true.

"Yeah. What do I have to lose?" I asked lightly.

"That's the spirit," he deadpanned.

I laughed again and said, "So when and where?"

"I could pick you up around noon and we could grab some lunch at the diner Sue owns that's farther in," he suggested.

Something hit me. "I can't. I have a doctor appointment tomorrow. How about we make it dinner at the diner instead?"

For some reason, the mention of my appointment made him angry. "Sure. I'll pick you up at six then?"

"Sure. Sounds great. See you then. Bye Embry," I said.

"Bye Cat."

His departure made me feel slightly sad. I wanted to go out there and call him back even though it was eleven o'clock at night. _What is all that about?_ I asked myself. I could recognize my feelings. I felt the same as I did back when I was dating Him – before That Day happened. No. That wasn't possible. I can't feel that way about Embry. I couldn't. After what happened with Him, I swore I'd never put myself out there again. Why put myself through the heartache? Why risk falling off that edge I was always standing so close to?

Knowing all this, I still don't know what made me agree to a freaking _date_ with the guy. I barely knew him! Still . . . I can't explain it, but whenever I'm with him I get this feeling that I've known him my whole life. I don't feel nervous, depressed, or nothing while I was around him. _Then again that's how it all starts out, Cat. Remember? You felt great with Him too_, I reminded myself. No. I would not fall in love with Embry. Yet, there was something I felt when I was with him. _Could it be . . . ?_

* * *

"See Catherine? I told you that it wouldn't be that bad," Dad said after my doctor appointment.

"I still don't see why we had to have it at a hospital. Whatever happened to good old fashioned doctor offices?" I whined; I hate hospitals. I always will.

"Dr. Cullen works at a hospital," my brother pointed out.

"Wow. Thanks for clearing that up," I said sarcastically. "I liked him. Dr. Cullen was nice although I can see the effects of working almost twenty-four/seven in a hospital in a rainy state. He's too pale. It looks as if he's never seen the sun before," I commented.

"He's probably just busy Catherine," my dad said stiffly.

Whoa. Since when did he call me 'Catherine?' He only calls me that when he's either mad at me or frustrated with me – not that there's much of a difference sometimes. Now don't get me wrong. I'm a good kid. I don't do drugs. I don't go to wild parties until the sun comes back up. Ever since That Day, my relationship with my father and brother changed somehow.

It's hard to explain, even to myself. I felt like they were walking on eggshells around me, terrified they'd do or say something that might send me back to the hospital. I'll admit it: I missed the old relationship we used to have. Before That Day, I could talk to my family about anything. It didn't matter what. We talked about boys, my friends, world events, the future – you name it. Now they barely said anything to me. I knew it wasn't because they were mad or disappointed about what happened to me or what I did – tried to do anyways. It was because they were petrified of saying the wrong thing. It was usually when Theo was feeling bad, like last night, was the only time I briefly glimpsed the mean, sarcastic brother I used to have. I know they try to be as normal as possible around me. They try; they try so hard. It hurt to admit it, but I also know that things will never be the same between us again.

"You must be excited. You only have two weeks left. It's better than the month the last doctor said it may take," Dad said. Lost in my own thoughts, I realized that he was talking to me.

"Yeah," I said, "it's going to be so great to start walking like a normal person again."

"Oh Cat. You were never able to walk like a normal person. You're too clumsy. You trip over your own two feet more often than not," Theo teased.

"Oh hush," I snapped.

"You realize it won't be an automatic thing, right?" Dad asked me. "You will be able to walk, but it could take months of grueling physical therapy."

"Dad. . ." Theo warned.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up too high and then be disappointed," he explained.

"No, that's fine. I know that. But just walking – even if it is for only ten minutes at a time – will be a refreshing change of pace." I was really looking forward to the day when I could take off the back brace and leave it off.

"So what time is Embry picking you up?" Dad asked.

"Six."

"I still can't believe you're letting her go with him. He doesn't know her," Theo complained. I know what he really means: _I still can't believe you're letting her go with him. He doesn't know her well enough to watch her in case she tries it again._

"Embry is a perfectly nice boy. One that I hope you'll both get to know better. All of the boys at the bonfire will be great friends for both you of you. So be nice Theo," my dad told us.

"Humph," Theo huffed disbelievingly.

"They're going to Sue Clearwater's diner," Dad said. Translation: _They're going to Sue Clearwater's diner. She can watch Cat._

It seemed like everything that came out of my dad's mouth now-a-days had a double meaning. Could he be in on the secret "all of the boys at the bonfire" were in on? He certainly acted like he was, but I couldn't imagine my dad keeping anything from me that wouldn't harm me. That means whatever it is has to be _good _if Dad's willing to hide it from me and maybe Theo too. It didn't seem like he was in on it because he never noticed the odd behavior Dad and the guys had displayed. But then again, I don't think he'd pick up on secretive behavior if a person came up to him and said, "I'm acting odd because I have a secret."

"You only have four hours to get ready for your dinner. Oh no. Is that going to be enough for you girls?" Theo asked, faking concern.

"It's not a date," I protested.

"Sure. . ." Theo said.

"Oh shut up. It's not a date."

"But you want it to be," Theo said.

Oddly, Dad stayed silent. _Stranger and stranger. . ._

* * *

After Embry came over the house and got glared at by Theo and we were in his old pickup truck – that is after I finally convinced him that I could walk and get in his car on my own – I asked, "So how long have you lived here?"

"My whole life."

"Were you parents born here?" I asked.

"My mom was. Evidently so was my dad," he said dryly.

"Why? You don't like your dad?"

"I don't even know my dad," he said shortly. I didn't ask more. I knew what it was like when people pushed too hard.

"So will you ever tell me about you 'accident' you claim to have had?" His tone implied he didn't believe the lie. _Hey, I didn't push about your dad. It's your turn not to push too hard._

"I fell."

"Out of a plane?"

I laughed. "Something like that. I have good news in that respect."

"Oh?"

"I get to walk again in two weeks! Of course the results won't be instantaneous. I'll still use the chair but the brace will permanently come off. I'll have to attend daily sessions with Dr. Cullen, but he seems like a nice man. I'm sure with his help I'll be walking like I used to in no time at all. Okay what?" I asked irritated.

"What?" He asked obviously confused.

"When I mentioned Dr. Cullen's name your hand tensed on the wheel and you look like you ate a bad fish. So what's the problem?"

"I just don't like him very much that's all," he said unconvincingly.

"No that's not. There's more and I'm going to find out what it is. You mark my words," I declared.

"I really wish you wouldn't. I'll tell you. Eventually. Just please have patience with me. Please Cat?" He glanced at me pleadingly.

I sighed. "Fine. For now." He still looked slightly uneasy, but I decided to let it go for the moment. I would just sit back and try to enjoy our da – No. It's not a date. If it's a date that means that I like him, at least enough to go out with him. I don't date. I won't do that to myself again. Trying to distract myself I asked, "How long have you known Sue?"

"That's a hard one. I think I've known her just about my entire life. It's a small town and both us have lived here for all of our lives."

There was one question I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to offend him before we even arrived to dinner. "If I ask you something, promise not to be mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you," he said earnestly.

"Hold that thought. . .What happened to Emily?" I asked quietly.

"Animal attack in the woods," he answered shortly.

I could tell this was a touchy subject around here, so I tried a different tact. "You know you never answered the question."

"What question?" He seemed confused.

"Last night when I was asked if I thought the legends were true," I clarified. "Do you?"

"Yes." I was about to ask more, but before I could he said, "We're here. Do you need help getting out?"

"I'll be fine could you just get the chair from the back? I can do the rest on my own. Oh and thanks," I remembered manners at the last possible second.

We got seated and ordered. And of course Embry ordered more food than I'd eat in a full day let alone in one meal. So far it had been going well between us. Conversation seemed to flow easily between us. It felt comfortable with Embry. I told him about my life back home – before the accident of course.

"Why do you always refer to your old house as 'home?'" Embry asked wincing a little.

"In my mind that place is my home. It's where all my friends and my school are. It's where I grew up. Don't get me wrong. I do like La Push and I'm sure that I'll like it better the more time I spend here. I don't mean to offend everyone here, but in my heart our old house will always be 'home' to me." I said.

"Well I hope that one day you'll think of this place as your new home. But maybe that's wistful thinking," he said.

"I may have a reason to call La Push home," I confessed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," I said. _Just because he makes me feel like I'm in love again doesn't mean that I __**am**__in love_, I reminded myself.

He looked into my eyes. Then something behind me seemed to anger him. "I am going to kill those guys," he muttered threateningly.

"What?" I looked behind me. Quil, Jacob, and another guy walked into the diner and pulled nearby chairs to surround our table.

"Look what we have here. Didn't expect to see you two here," Jacob said. His voice indicated otherwise.

"I am going to kill you three," Embry threatened.

The guy whose name I don't know just laughed. "You can try. You won't succeed, but I would love to see you try."

Embry turned to me. "That's Paul. He's the most egotistical person you will ever meet."

"Thanks? I think," Paul muttered.

I laughed. "Nice to me you I'm –"

"Cat," he interrupted. "We were debating whether or not if we should come in, but then we saw you two love birds here and we couldn't resist."

I flinched at the word _love bird. _"It's not like that," I denied quickly. "I mean we're not. . ." I trailed off awkwardly. Was it just my imagination or did Embry look disappointed. _He would be more disappointed if we were_, I reminded myself.

"Oh we just thought. Never mind it's not important," Jacob said. He and everyone else shared a meaningful look. "We really just wanted to come and say 'hey.' Now that we've done so, we'll just be going." They left without another word.

Before they were completely gone, I swear I heard Embry whisper, "I'm still going to tell her. She needs to know. Especially with her dad and brother."

Once they were out the door I asked, "What were you doing to tell me? And why does my family have to do with anything?"

"Why don't we go back to your house? Come on. The check is all paid for. I promise to explain everything once we get back to my truck. Please?" He gave me those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

Once we were finally situated in his truck, Embry started for my house. I could tell from his demeanor that he was trying to figure out a way to tell me something. I don't know how I knew this, but I had a feeling that he would tell me in his own time.

"Do you remember when you told me that you thought that the legends could be partly true because you think that all legends come from something that is true?" I nodded hesitantly. "Well you're partly right in thinking that."

We had arrived at my house. I got out and got settled into my wheelchair, but I didn't go inside quite yet. I had to know where Embry was going with this although I wasn't sure if I really wanted to find out the ending.

He took a deep breath and continued, "You were partly right when you said that you thought the legends came from a truth a long while back. You were also partly wrong when you said that too. You see . . . the legends are completely true. We're werewolves. We patrol around La Push to protect everyone from vampires. Vampires are real. There are 'vegetarian vampires.' There's this treaty we have with a vampire family that resides in Forks. They stay on their side while we stay on our side. They can't cross the border, turn any human, or drink anyone's blood. Are you okay? You look pale."

"You turn into a wolf?"

"Yes."

"Wait just a second." A thought had just occurred to me. "You said 'we're werewolves.' Who exactly would be included in that?"

"There's Sam. He's our alpha, our leader. There's also Jake, Paul, Quil, Seth and Leah . . . she's the first female werewolf that we're aware of. . ." He trailed off. I could tell there was something in respect to Leah, but this time I would listen to my gut. Right now my gut was telling me that I didn't want to know that story.

"You turn into wolves that protect La Push from vampires but only the vampires who drink human blood because you have a peace treaty with them."

"Yes. I'm so glad you understand," he said clearly relieved.

"Yes I do understand," I said calmly.

"I'm so glad," he murmured.

"GO AWAY!"I screeched. "I never want to talk to you again!" I quickly started wheeling my chair towards my house. "I never want to see you again! Leave me alone!"

"Please Cat! Please talk to me! I can explain. Talk to me let me explain! Please," he tried to run after me.

"Don't talk to me ever again. I hate you!" I slammed the door. "Go away!"

"Wait. Please. . ."

I could tell that he was still standing in front of the door, but I refused to let him in. I couldn't deal with this. This was just all too much. Being around all of this was bad for me. I wouldn't go be around him anymore. Yet, I had the sensation that my heart was being ripped from my chest. I stayed by the door until I heard him get in his truck and drive away. I didn't move. I couldn't move. I just couldn't run after him. I still felt as though my whole universe had shattered.

* * *

**As I said before, I am so sorry that I was unable to update sooner. I wish that I had an excuse, but I don't. I just simply lost interest in this story. I was suddenly inspired to finish this chapter. I am unsure if I'll continue this story. If I continue to be inspired, then I'll continue. I would greatly appreciate a review. I need to know how I'm doing with this story to truly want to continue. Until I get a review or any other type of feedback ****_A Lonely Love_**** will be on hiatus for a while.**


End file.
